


Pink Petals

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Kingdom Hearts Valentine's Day 2020 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Florist AU, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: A misunderstanding leads Sora to become very confused about the cute red-head who keeps visiting his flower shop.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), SoKai - Relationship
Series: Kingdom Hearts Valentine's Day 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Pink Petals

Sora stuck his tongue out as he carefully slid another flower delicately in place. Once the flower was slotted into the arrangement perfectly, he stepped back to admire his work.

''Needs more roses,'' he said out loud to himself. The shop was fairly quiet today and he only had a few arrangements he needed to be working on. This one had stumped him for a while, but he was feeling pretty confident about his work. Sora slid the thick, protective gloves on as he started to shear the prickles off of a set of soft pink roses. He was so concentrated on maintaining the roses that he hadn't heard the shop's bell jingle.

''Hello? The sign said 'open', so I...'' Sora raised his head as he heard her voice. It was soft and gentle, like a lullaby. She was hesitant, and he could pick up on her anxiety immediately. The brunette set the roses aside for now, making a mental note to return to them. He stripped his gloves and marched back to the front counter only to be taken aback by the young woman there. She was  _ beautiful. _ Her hair was the deepest red at the center of a burning flame, her eyes the exact shade of the ocean underneath a mid-morning sky. She wore a simple black skirt and an oversized sweater that had sleeves almost comically too big for her somewhat short arms. His mouth went dry and Sora found he suddenly had a hard time piecing together coherent sentences.

''Uh, hey. How can I help you, I'm Sora?'' He thought he phrased that strange, tapping his fingers on the counter to try and reign in some of his nerves. Sora was an extrovert, after all and he never really had problems communicating. In fact, that was one of his favorite parts of the job. Why was he having such a difficulty talking to this one beautiful woman?

''Hi, I was wondering if you could help me...? I don't know anything about flower language and I have a wedding to plan.'' Sora's heart sank.  _ She's getting married. That makes sense.  _ He shook off his disappointment to be happy for this pretty girl. After all, he didn't know anything about her anyway. Sora wasn't sure why he was so curious.

''Oh! Right! Okay, was there anything you had in mind? Themes, locations, colors?'' Sora asked, grabbing a little notebook next to him and a pen.

''Well, the theme was set to be Ancient Forest?''

''Okay. Hmm....we could do white peonies, white roses....maybe a splash of pink? Waxflower and baby's breath for filler...'' Sora wrote all of this down, envisioning it in his mind. The woman had little to no idea of what he was saying, but she hung on his every word.

''Awesome! The wedding will be in a few weeks, so please don't rush.''

''I'll do my best! Name?'' Sora halted his writing, his pen just above the paper.

''Kairi! Kairi Bright.''  _ Even her name is pretty. Send help.  _ Sora was hopelessly lovestruck for this girl, and whoever her husband (or wife) was going to be was a lucky person indeed.

''Gotcha! Number?'' She gave him her number, running a hand through cherry hair nervously. Sora scribbled it down, setting the notepad aside.

''Thank you! Have a great day!'' She smiled radiantly and wished him a good day as well before practically bouncing out.

Kairi returned in two weeks to pick up her arrangement, and she was mystified by the simple beauty of it. Sora was still mystified by her, which was a problem. Sora was sad to see her go back out that door, knowing he probably wouldn't see her again. Then, a few weeks later, he was quite surprised to see bright red hair and ocean eyes greeting him at the counter once more. It wasn't unusual for him to get repeat customers. Sometimes, when they sampled an arrangement at the shop or paid for a simple bouquet they returned or frequented the place. The same isn't normally said for brides, though he saw many of their husbands return for arrangements, remembering how much their bride loved the flowers here. It made for an interesting (and sometimes sweet) experience.

''Hey there! How was the wedding?''

''It was great! Everyone had a wonderful time, and the flowers were gorgeous. Thank you!''

''Aww, no big deal. Just doing my job.'' Sora laughed, rubbing his neck shyly.

''I was gonna ask,'' Kairi said, rocking back and forth on her heels, ''do you think you could tackle a beach wedding theme next?''

''Friends getting married now?'' Sora inquired, then wished he could take it back because that might've been too personal of a question.

''No, no! Just me again!''

''Wait, what?'' Sora's jaw hung open.  _ Wait, so she just got married. Then, she got divorced? Now she's getting remarried? What? _

''Oh!! Oh, no! I meant another person I'm planning for!'' Kairi looked horribly stricken, her cheeks red with embarrassment.  _ Ohh! So, she's not getting married again. Her friends need help planning theirs!  _ Sora laughed at the misunderstanding. Her blush was cute.

''I'm so sorry!''

''It's okay! I wasn't very direct, I totally get it.'' She clasped her hands behind her back, giggling shyly. Sora thought she was just the cutest.

''Okay, so beach theme it is! I've got it!''

''Thank you! You're a lifesaver, Sora!''

''How'd you know my...?''

''It's on your name tag.'' Kairi waved, laughing warmly. Sora could have face palmed.  _ Did I really...? She's married anyway, it doesn't matter, Sora. Calm down. _

A few more weeks passed and Sora was giving Kairi her beach arrangement (star gazer lilies, white orchids and coral roses with feverfew tucked in there for good measure). He was positive that would be the end of it, which saddened him deeply. However, she returned yet again.

''Another wedding?'' Sora tilted his head.  _ How many friends does she plan for? _

''Yep! This one's a doozy. I need a starry night arrangement. Can you do that?''

''You're kidding! I've got it in the bag!'' Sora beamed with a nod.

''Thank you! I really appreciate this. You wouldn't believe how many other florists I had to go to before I found out about your shop.'' Kairi explained, smiling gratefully.

''Really? Must've been really hard to plan your wedding when you had trouble finding people to help!'' Sora felt for her, writing down ideas for her next arrangement.

''My wedding? Wait. You don't think...Oh my gosh, do you think I was getting married?'' Sora stopped writing, his blue eyes flicking up to her and reflecting confusion in their depths.

''I...yeah? I thought you were helping your friends these last few times.'' Kairi giggled loudly, covering her mouth. ''Hey! What's so funny?''

''I'm a wedding planner!'' It sank in all at once and Sora just about could've died on the spot from embarrassment.

''I'm...so dumb, oh my God.'' He covered his face in shame.

''Not dumb! I should've explained it much better when we first met. Thank you for putting up with all of my outlandish-seeming requests, even though you were probably super confused!'' Kairi's eyes were shining and Sora felt his heart skip a beat.

''Hey, I...It was really no problem. I love helping people.'' Sora responded sheepishly, his cheeks the palest pink.

''I see that. Hey, would it be too much trouble for me to ask for something today? It wouldn't be anything crazy like an arrangement.'' Kairi leaned her hands on the counter, her smile playful and almost coy.

''Not at all! What do you need?'' Sora was ready to listen to any request she had. She was no longer married and that meant maybe...just maybe...something else could blossom here.

''Just a pink daisy, please.''

''A single one?'' Sora tilted his head. He was confused, but it wouldn't be the first time when it came to Kairi. He zipped over to the back of the shop and returned moments later with a pretty pink gerbera daisy.

''Perfect!'' Her eyes lit up when she saw it. Kairi gently took it by the stem and paid him. Then, she promptly presented him with the daisy.

''W-what?'' Sora stared at it in shock, blue eyes wide.

''You've been working so hard for me. Consider it an apology for not being more up front about things. I'll remember it next time, okay?''

''N-next time?''

''Uh huh! I'm coming here whenever I need new arrangements for my clients. Can you handle that still?'' She swayed softly, holding out the daisy. Sora gently took it, his face pink as their fingers brushed lightly.

''I thought maybe it was time someone bought a flower for you.'' Kairi's smile spoke of a true type of kindness. One without hidden motivation, or intention. Sora felt his eyes welling up for just a moment. This was without a doubt the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him.

''Thank you...''

''Thank you, Sora! See you really soon?'' The red-head beamed at seeing his joy. Sora nodded, thumbing the daisy stem affectionately.

''Yeah! Looking forward to it!''

''Me too.'' As Kairi left the store, Sora found himself holding the daisy to his heart for a moment, still in slight shock. She was truly one of a kind, and he could only hope he would continue seeing her for a long time. Sora smiled warmly, setting the daisy by the window in a small crystal vase. He filled it partially with water and admired the soft pink petals for just a moment.  _ Until then, Kairi. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! So glad to have this piece out there, I was super stumped on writing it for a bit! Written for my roommate, who is as kind as Kairi. Your Sora is out there!


End file.
